The Onion Ring (Annoying Orange)
Kevin Brueck: So the squirels looking at me and he says, Nuts! buddy you are Insane! You're Insane! (Bobjenz, Teresha Barket, & Dan Henian laughs) Kevin Brueck: No, True story, true story. But um, that's , that's not why we're here tonight. You guys here about this video? It's uh, pretty scary stuff. BobJenz: Is that the one where the guy sniffs Gorilla glue? Teresha Barket: No it's he one where the girl kills all those eggs! Dan Henian: No it's the one where the guy does taxes with his cat right? Kevin Brueck: No! No, this is a different type of video ok? You watch this video, and then you get a phone call, from a guy, and there's a voice on the other end, and he tells you something, and then 7 days later, somethign bad happens to you. Bobjenz, Teresha Barket, & Dan Henian: Woh! Kevin Brueck: So...you guys wann watch it? Dan Henian: Yeah! Kevin Brueck shuts off the lights, puts on the tape, and then static comes flashing to a blurry picture of a onion ring. It then flashes to a butcher knife, then to a picture of Orange. Orange Picture: (Sighs) I'm hungry! (Looks at picture of Onion Ring, then eats it) (Through full mouth) Hey it's seafood! (Laughs) It then flashes to a pitbull barking, then to orange sitting in a field. Orange: La la la la la la la la laaa (Fly flys into his mouth choking him) Flashes to Kevin Bruecks disturbed face while he looks at an Orange tree with multiple Annoying Oranges laughing, and it then flashes to a onion ring which pops out eyes and a mouth scaring the other viewers. It thens flashes to a well where Orange seems to be trapped in and you hear him laugh. The video ends and Kevin turns the lights back on, and ejects the video. Bobjenz: Well that sucked! Kevin Brueck, Teresha Barket, & Dan Henian: (Laughs) Suddenly the phone rings, Kevin goes to pick it up. Kevin Brueck: Hello? Orange: (Laughs) Kevin Brueck: Hello. Orange: 7 Days. (Laughs) Kevin Brueck: W-What happens in 7 Days? Orange: You're an Onion Ring! (Laughs) Dan Henian: Who was it? What they say? Kevin Brueck: I think he just called me, an Onion Ring. '7 DAYS LATER' Kevin Brueck: So the squirl says nuts! Buddy you are insane! (Catche his breath) God, I love that joke. Dan Henain: Dude, seriously? You know what time it is right? Kevin Brueck: OO! Time for another video. Teresh Barket: It's been exactly, seven days. Bobjenz: Exactly. Teresha Barket: Don't you remeber the phone call? Kevin Brueck: Oh yeah! I wouldn't worry about that. Big Papi: (Big growl) Teresha Barket: Oh my god! Bobjenz: Guy's easy, it's just my dog, Big Papi. Dan Henain: Uh, Bobby, why is your dog eating an onion? Bobjenz: Because I'm out of Canteloupe! Is this guy serious? Suddenly the lights goes out, Orange screams, and the cursed tape turns on showing the well. Teresha Barket: What was that? Kevin Brueck: Ok guys, who's got the remote? Orange come out of the well, and comes closer. Orange: Hey! (Laughs) Kevin Brueck: Oh my God. Orange actually comes through the Tv screen Orange: Guys don't mind if I drop in do you? (Laughs) Everyone: (Screams) ' 7 DAYS LATER' Orange: Hey! Hey Onion Rings! Hey! Hey Onion Rings! Hey! Onion Rings! Hey! Hey! Hey Onion Rings! Everyone has been turned into a onion ring by Orange Onion Rings: What! Orange: Which one of you is the ringleader. (Laughs) Onion Rings: (Sigh) Bobjenz Onion Ring: Well this sucks. Kevin Brueck Onion Ring: Hey Orange, Why don't you just stop saying stupid puns and chamge us back. Orange: Because! I like having you around! (Laughs) Onion Rings: (Sigh) Orange: Hey! Hey Onion rings! Onion Ring Kevin Brueck: What! Orange: Pitbull. Big Papi attacks Kevin Brueck Onion Ring Presumably eating him, ending the story. Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts